


There's Something About Mr. Ackles

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ An interview on set leads to some extra special behind the scenes activities.~
Relationships: jensen x reader
Kudos: 25





	There's Something About Mr. Ackles

“So, it must be hard to say goodbye after all these years.”

Y/N leaned in just a bit, just enough to give him a peek at what was hiding beneath her blouse. She knew it was wrong, but she also knew he’d been turning up the charm for the last fifteen minutes for no reason. He wanted a peek.

Jensen licked his lips slowly as his green eyes passed over the ample view she had offered. Clearing his throat, he answered honestly. “It is. Hard to say goodbye to the crew, they’re like family, really. We’ve been through weddings, births, funerals. It’s like leaving home for the first time.”

Y/N pouted, listening sympathetically even as she stared at his plump lips. She’d always fancied him, but up close and personal… it was a whole new level of beautiful. He was drop-dead gorgeous and Y/N was about to drop.

“And Dean?” she asked, checking her notes even though she didn’t need them. “What will it be like to put aside the flannel for the last time?”

He smiled sadly and dropped his chin, considering. He had all the answers, she knew. This wasn’t his first interview of the day even, but he was playing it up nicely for the camera that filmed him over her left shoulder.

“I’m never gonna leave Dean. He’s a part of me. I may back away from the flannels for a while, but they’ll always hold a special place in my heart.”

He laughed and Y/N tried not to visibly shiver. She’d been around just about every celebrity there was over the last five years, but there was just something about Mr. Ackles.

“Oh no,” she joked, “don’t give up the flannel! You look amazing in plaid.” She winked, confident that the camera couldn’t see it, and she could have sworn Jensen blushed.

“Thank you.” The apples of his cheeks were bright pink and he covered his smile shyly with his hand, curling his middle finger towards his lips. “It’ll be an adjustment, but I’m looking forward to new adventures.”

“Speaking of…” She shifted in her chair and crossed her legs, purposely forgetting to adjust the hem of her pencil skirt as it rose up her thighs. “Any new projects lined up?”

Jensen’s gaze fell to the black lace line that rounded her thick thighs, cheeks paling as the blood flowed downward. “Well, I’m working on another record…”

Y/N smiled and sat back, the edge of her skirt hiking up a bit higher. “Ah! Yes, Radio Company! Loved the first album, really great.”

“Thanks, I’m very proud of it.” The tip of his tongue snagged between his front teeth and his hands fell to his thighs, rubbing absently.

“You act, you sing, you direct, write songs- and, as we saw in a recent episode, you dance.” She paused and stared until he met her eyes. “Is there anything the great Jensen Ackles can’t do?”

He laughed; head tipping back as his entire body shook with the action. “Oh, I don’t know about that. There are many things I can’t do.” His smile fell as he zoned in on her legs, opening slowly as Y/N leaned in.

“I’m sure that’s not true…”

  
The sets were dark and empty as he led her through, stopping in a room where they kept the extra’s props. There were shelves lined with random trinkets and furniture pieces; objects Y/N barely had time to name.

As soon as the door shut, Jensen grabbed her, spinning Y/N in his arms and pressing her back against one of the metal shelves.

“You’re the naughtiest interview I’ve ever had,” he growled, thrusting a knee between her thighs.

She gasped and clawed at the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers. “You haven’t had me yet.”

His kiss was full and deep; lips crushing hers with a passion that left her breathless. He distracted her with his tongue as his right hand slipped up to cup her breast, kneading and pinching at the mountain of flesh beneath her silky blouse.

Y/N spread her legs around his and pressed down, humping his thick thigh while he toyed with the buttons on her shirt.

“You better not pop those,” she teased, knocking his hand away to help him.

He grinned as she opened her shit and was quick to drag the cups of her black lace bra down beneath her tits. Her nipples popped in the cool air, ruddy and hard. “Delicious.”

“You should have a taste.”

Jensen dipped down to do just that, lapping at each nipple in turn before setting his mouth around the right side, sucking hard enough to make her squeal.

“Fuck!”

“Keep it down,” he warned, breath hot as is passed across her chest to the opposite side. He bit down on the left nipple and she held her breath, biting her lip hard to stay quiet.

Y/N raked her hands through his perfectly styled hair. “You’ve got quite a mouth on you.”

He released her tit with a pop and met her eyes with a grin. “You have no idea.”

She blushed. “Why don’t you show me, then?”

His eyes glowed with something mischievous as he slid down her body, stopping to nibble on her throat and flick his tongue against her nipple as he sank to his knees. Hot fingers pushed her skirt upwards, and Y/N wiggled against the shelves as he kissed the soft flesh of her inner thighs.

“Oh my…”

Jensen ran a single finger across her pussy, pressing the matching black lace up into her folds.

“Fuck, lemme just…” She hooked her thumbs around the thin elastic hem of her panties, but Jensen grabbed her wrists and shoved her fingers away.

“Leave ‘em on.”

She had no breath to reply as his tongue replaced his finger, pushing burning, wet heat up into her cunt. He lapped at the lace, sucked it between his lips, bumped her covered clit with his nose.

Y/N held on to the metal, arms stretched, crucifying herself as he gently pushed the lace aside finally. She sucked in her stomach as he kissed her clit again and again, pulling and releasing the sensitive bud until it was throbbing almost painfully. Her cunt leaked onto his fingers and Jensen pushed them inside, fucking her slow and deep on his big hand.

When his middle finger swept over her g-spot, Y/N moaned loudly and slapped a hand down onto the top of his head, grabbing the short locks between her fingers.

“Jesus Christ!”

Jensen hummed into her pussy and picked up his pace; talented mouth and fingers working together to bring her right to the edge of ecstasy before pulling away.

Y/N nearly fell, panting and clinging to the shelf as he stood and licked her slick from his lips.

“Eh?” he teased, one cocky eyebrow raised.

Her eyes rolled for a split second before she attacked, pushing herself off of the shelves and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. She tugged until he bent down, and she tasted herself on his tongue, sweet and familiar. She let him go but kept his lips busy as she tugged at his belt, hands tripping over the big silver buckle.

“Allow me,” he smirked, taking a step back to open his jeans. Leather and denim fell to his bowed knees, and Y/N cocked her head as she stared at the digitally printed boxer briefs, tented by his stiff cock.

“Is that a lion?” she asked, grinning at the golden animal covering his crotch.

Jensen laughed and spread his arms in a smug shrug. “King of the Jungle, baby.”

“I can see that.” She fell down just as he had, knees meeting the hard floor in an instant. She ran her hands up his strong thighs, digging her nails into the tanned flesh before finding his hips and peeling his boxers down. The size of him stopped her breath and Y/N stared at the giant cock lying hard against his left thigh. “You really are the King.”

Jensen pet her head, running his hand over the top and back, urging her forward towards his cock as he roared like a lion.

Her laugh was muffled as he bucked his hips, forcing his cock to slide against her mouth. She parted her lips and took him in, humming happily as his salty taste hit the sides of her tongue.

Jensen pushed his hips forward and lay his head back, resting against the only patch of empty wall in the place. He groaned rhythmically as she swallowed around him, deeper and deeper until she gagged loudly and pulled away. A thick line of saliva connected them and she scooped it up in her fist. She wrapped her wet fingers around the base of his cock, jerking slowly while she bobbed her mouth on the tip.

“That’s… fuck. Yes.”

He let her work, keeping his body as still as possible until the last second. When he could take it no longer, Jensen cupped the sides of her face in his big hands and held her there, fucking quickly into her tight mouth and spilling down her throat.

Y/N swallowed again and again until he softened on her tongue. She licked her lips and wiped at her chin when he pulled out, sighing with pleasure as he slumped on the wall.

“Goddamn.”

“You ain’t kidding.”

They redressed in silence, now and then casting a side-eye at the other.

When they were together, Jensen smiled kindly and opened the door, stepping aside to let her through.

“Such a gentleman,” she laughed.

Jensen clicked his tongue. “Not so much.”

“Apparently.”

  
The lights seemed extra bright and conversation was awkward. They tried not to meet each other’s gaze, but it was hard not to. Thankfully, anything and everything could be edited and left on the cutting room floor.

“Final question, Jensen,” Y/N announced; a smile in her perky voice.

Jensen folded his hands in his lap and smiled. “Shoot.”

“Anything you’d like to say to your biggest fans out there? You are the King after all.”

The laugh caught him by surprise, nearly choking him. “Well…”

He blushed again when their eyes met, but Jensen was nothing if not a professional. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, staring deep into the camera. No matter what he was about to say, it would go over big-time. That was the thing about Jensen, you couldn’t help but love him…


End file.
